


Do You Want To Have Me Now Or To Go?

by AdrianPeverell



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianPeverell/pseuds/AdrianPeverell
Summary: Кафе AU, где Билл - бариста и Диппер - писатель~------------------------------------------------Еще до того, как он начал говорить, бариста, кажется, заметил его присутствие. Парень подошел к нему и оперся локтями на стол, подперев голову правой рукой. Он посмотрел в карие глаза писателя своими янтарными и ухмыльнулся.— Ты хочешь взять меня здесь или с собой?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 6





	Do You Want To Have Me Now Or To Go?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Want To Have Me Now Or To Go?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610952) by [Ghara2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghara2/pseuds/Ghara2). 



Диппер открыл дверь, маленький звоночек прозвенел, как только он это сделал. Он взял перерыв в написании истории и решил сходить в самое популярное кафе в Гравити Фоллз. Вокруг было немного людей, но можно было услышать обычную болтовню. Шатен вдохнул аромат кофе и шумно выдохнул от удовольствия: он всегда любил этот запах. Он пробрался к прилавку, одной рукой придерживая ремень сумки.

Еще до того, как он начал говорить, бариста, кажется, заметил его присутствие. Парень подошел к нему и оперся локтями на стол, подперев голову правой рукой. Он посмотрел в карие глаза писателя своими янтарными и ухмыльнулся.

— Ты хочешь взять меня здесь или с собой?

Диппер покраснел от этого внезапного высказывания. Он напрягся, схватился крепче за ремень и начал заикаться, пытаясь ответить. 

— Ч-что? Я-я, ох..Ну... Я-я просто...

Бариста хмыкнул на то, как очарователен был сейчас шатен и решил избавить его от неприятностей. Он подмигнул, прежде чем сказать:   
— Просто шучу, дитя. Что бы ты хотел из сегодняшнего меню? Кроме меня, конечно.

— О-ой, хаха! Что ж, ну... Я думаю, мне нужен л-латте... — Диппер ответил, краснота с его щек так и не спала. Он должен был признать, что бариста был вполне привлекательным: загорелый, стройный, с янтарными глазами, пушистыми и взъерошенными волосами. И эта его очаровательная улыбка. Определенно, он был горяч.

— Конечно! Какой размер?

— О... Высокий стаканчик, пожалуйста.

— Как и я? Ладненько! С тебя 2.85, Сосна.

Шатен почувствовал, что его щеки снова нагрелись, когда услышал свою новую кличку.   
— Ох, "Сосна"?, - спросил он, доставая деньги из бумажника и передавая оплату.   
— Ага, "Сосна", это на твоей кепке. — ответил бариста, кладя деньги в кассу. — Кстати говоря, как твое имя? Напишу его на твоей чашке.

— О, точно. Меня зовут Диппер, — ответил шатен, теребя ремень. Бариста посмотрел на него с любопытством и наклонился, так что он был снова прямо перед ним.   
— Медведица?* — спросил он. 

Диппер неловко почесал затылок, пока тот говорил.

— Хаха, да, Диппер Пайнс. Это просто прозвище...

— Хм, хорошо. Интересное прозвище, между прочим. — Бариста взял чашку и написал "Диппер" на ней. Затем нахально улыбнулся и нарисовал маленькое сосновое деревце рядом с надписью, возможно, потому что ему понравилось оно, когда он увидел его.

— О, спасибо... — Диппер покраснел, слегка улыбаясь.

— Без проблем! Знаешь что, просто посиди где-нибудь, а я принесу тебе кофе, — сказал парень, начиная исполнять заказ.   
— Ладно, — ответил Диппер. Он осмотрелся вокруг и нашел свободный столик в углу около окна, так что он бросил свою сумку на один стул и сел на другой. Он достал свою тетрадь и продолжил то, что писал до того, как пришел сюда. _Погодите, я же собирался сделать перерыв..._

_...ладно уж, я все равно снова держу в руках ручку._

Диппер вздохнул и продолжил писать, более сосредотачиваясь на минуту. Прошло немного времени, когда бариста пришел обслужить его кофе.

— Вот твой латте, Сосновое Деревце! — поприветствовал он, слегка изумляя шатена, и усмехнулся, когда увидел, что тот вздрогнул, и поставил чашку на стол.  
— Спасибо — ответил Диппер, щелкая ручкой и кладя ее на тетрадь. Он взял чашку и почувствовал, как его щеки порозовели, когда он увидел то, что было в пене.

— Тебе нравиться, Сосенка? Сам сделал! — бариста улыбнулся, гордясь собой.   
— Д-да, очень мило! — сказал шатен. Он сделал небольшой глоток и выдохнул удовлетворенно.   
— Кстати, еще я нарисовал маленькую сосенку около твоего имени, —добавил мужчина. Диппер повертел чашку в руках и увидел на ней маленький символ. Он усмехнулся и подумал, что это было очень мило, к удовольствию мужчины.

— Кажется, тебе действительно нравиться называть меня Сосной, да?

— Ага!

— Зовут Билл Сайфер, кстати говоря, - сказал бариста, садясь напротив писателя.   
— Хорошее имя... Оно необычное и интересное, — заметил Диппер, делая глоток латте. Билл посмотрел слегка удивленно, но улыбнулся и наклонился ближе к нему, опираясь локтями на стол.  
— Спасибо! Твое прозвище тоже неплохое; это же от созвездия, верно? - он спросил, в его глазах плескался интерес.

— Да, я думаю так... - ответил Диппер, держа чашку близко к своему лицу обеими руками; он не возражал, что его очки слегка запотели. Он краснел и глядел в пол, избегая зрительный контакт, пока делал еще один глоток латте.

Билл любопытно склонил голову. _Что за реакция?_

— Что ты имеешь ввиду под "я думаю"? — спросил он, наклоняясь вперед. Диппер поставил чашку обратно на стол и натянул козырек кепки на глаза, прикрывая их.   
— Ухх... ничего...!

— Это самая ужасная ложь, которую я когда-либо слышал, — Билл фыркнул. — Давай, Сосенка, где ты получил свою кличку, а? — спросил он, наклоняясь еще ближе к его лицу. Он мягко взял за руку шатена и вытащил его кепку, положив её на стол. Лицо Диппера вспыхнуло, когда он понял, как близко находятся их лица, когда он почувствовал тепло баристы и мягкое прикосновение к своей руке. Он встретил этого парня несколько минут назад, что за черт творится в его голове?!

Диппер вздохнул и снял кепку. Он положил ее на стол и расслабленно, как и Билл, откинулся на спинку. Он посмотрел ему в глаза и смущенно сказал:   
— Обещаешь, что не будешь смеяться?

Билл улыбнулся и усмехнулся на то, как мил был сейчас шатен.   
— Без обещаний, но я постараюсь не делать этого.

Диппер прикусил щеку изнутри на несколько секунд, а затем снова вздохнул.   
— Я... получил его из-за моего родимого пятна. Это немного странно, но да, вот оно, — он аккуратно приподнял свою челку рукой и открыл свое астрономические родимое пятно. Он снова избегал контакта глаз, боялся, что будут дразнить, как было в школе.

Но блондин этого не сделал.

— Вау... — Билл ахнул от удивления и наклонился ближе. Он осторожно провел пальцами по родинке и сказал:  
— Это красиво.  
Диппер был удивлен его реакции, но был рад, что парень не издевался над ним.

— Спасибо.

Билл шумно выдохнул и кивнул в ответ, затем отпустил его руку и откинулся на стуле.   
— Я не понимаю, как вообще я могу смеяться над этим, Сосновое Деревце, это потрясающе!

—А... Тебе от этого хуже не будет? — спросил Диппер, беря кофе со стола и снова отпивая.   
— Ну, кажется, никто больше не придет; сегодня был длинный день. Будет неплохо, если я просто посижу здесь и побуду с тобой немного.  
Шатен улыбнулся ему, и потому что он был глуп, и потому что он собирался остаться с ним некоторое время.  
— Знаешь, обычно я пишу один... Это первый раз, когда я пишу с кем-то еще рядом.

— Что ж, тебе нравится это?

— Да, это приятно.

Билл почувствовал, как его щеки слегка порозовели, когда он увидел эту милую легкую улыбку и то, как шатен смотрел на него.

_Кажется, я флиртовал слишком много..._

_...потому что мне кажется, я действительно запал на этого парня.  
_


End file.
